This is It
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Raskreia is going into labour, and it is all rather traumatic for the household. Slight AU.


Raskreia walked down the streets of Korea, her long black hair trailing behind her, and her dark bangs pushed back with a simple silver crown. Since she was in such a fragile state, she was wearing a simple long black dress to keep her comfortable. A small smile came across her face as she touched her bump while examining the silver ring on her finger. The Lord liked gazing down at the band, it being a reminder of the covenant her and the love of her life made. Such a thought caused her smile to widen.

She walked down the streets of Korea, a sense of peace filling her. The sights of families passing by made her feel at ease from her chaotic position, and all the heartracing things that had occured in her life.

No doubt her husband had the three humans following her again. Maybe if Raskreia told him that she felt like she was being stalked, he would put a stop to the three men following her around. The Lord sighed. Couldn't blame them. She too would keep an eye on someone she held close, who was heavily pregnant.

Heavily pregnant indeed. She just had to wait four more weeks, and then her child was born. She wondered how her life would change. Would she live in Korea, or Lukedonia? Her husband liked living here, and so did she. But, she was the Lord, and had duties to fulfill in her home-land. She adored the sunshine that would come here, and the bright blue skies.

Lukedonia mostly had gray skies. But, when it did have sunny days, those were the ones to remember.

She stopped in her tracks, driven out of her train of thoughts. Her baby was kicking. Like, really kicking.

A frown came across her face as she felt.. wet. No… how embarrassing. She couldn't have wet herself...

Wait… that wasn't- her water broke...

Raskreia was going into labour.

The Lord whirled around, the three human's tilting their heads in confusion. Thankfully, they weren't too far away. Staying at a good but close distance to make sure if anything happened like this, they could come to her aid immediately.

* * *

"I'm going into labour," came the blank response from Raskreia, who was taking in deep breaths. "Right now." She let out a sigh. "This is it."

M-21 staggered back, his eyes wider than his head as him and Takeo exchanged glances while Tao's face paled. None of them had ever thought of helping a woman who was in labour. Especially the Lord! "Right now?!" the hacker demanded, rushing forward, but soon stopping; not knowing what he should do to aid her.

"Yes, right now-" She was cut off when a contraction hit her body as she stumbled back, letting out a pained shout. Luckily, Takeo was fast enough and barled right through M-21, who also let out a pained shout. The sniper grabbed Raskreia, trying desperately to be gentle.

"That hurt!" the werewolf mumbled.

"You're not pregnant," Takeo states, looking at Raskreia up and down.

Another contraction soon hit her as her red eyes narrowed. "He's coming!" she managed to say, her tone changing as she leaned against Takeo, her crimson orbs now squeezed shut as she took in another breath. Okay, this hurt. She knew it would hurt, but never imagined it this way!

"Who's coming?" Tao asked, spinning around only for M-21 to elbow him in the gut. Yes, smartest guy in Korea, doesn't know anything about babies. The hacker felt stupid, because he appeared to have lost all his senses at the four words _I'm Going Into Labour._

"The baby!" she shouted as a contraction exploded within her.

The werewolf's eyes widened as he stared up at the sky. "Let's go to the nearest hospital-"

"Absolutely not!" Tao shrieked as Takeo picked up Raskreia carefully. "How are you going to explain the weird Noble blood coursing through her veins?!" he demanded, his pupils dilating, and M-21 wondered if the hacker was going to have a spaz attack and if they would have to take Tao to the nearest hospital.

Raskreia let out another pained shout, signaling that the contractions just kept coming.

"There's no other option!" M-21 hissed. His eyes soon widened, a thought coming to mind. Yes, _he_ should be able to handle it! "Wait! I know where to go. Follow me!" he proclaimed dashing off with a scrambling Takeo chasing after him. Tao soon followed, not wanting to be left alone.

* * *

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow. "You came _here_?!" He wanted to feed these boys to dark spear. What the heck were they thinking.. bringing a pregnant Noble _here?!_ No way he could help her go into labour… sure he knew how to help a woman… but… Yeah, there's no excuse.

"Boss! You're smart! You should be able to help her!" Tao exclaims from behind Takeo, hoping to be shielded away from any dark spear waves.

The blonde human's eye twitched as he observed Raskreia with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's my husband?" she breathed out, wincing.

Frankenstein looked up at the ceiling. "He's not here right now… He went to the library.. and wanted to go alone," the blonde human replied. His head soon snapped to attention. "Takeo, bring her to my lab," he ordered, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Raizel was at a local library, thinking that he should brush up on how to be a good parent. He watched a video, which didn't help. He asked Frankenstein, who simply said he really didn't know how. So, he went to the library for answers. Yes, the Great Noblesse was reading a book called ' _Parenting For Dummies_ '. He sighed as he turned over the first page, only for something to hit him. ' _Raskreia?'_

Something was wrong.

He sprung up, his eyes narrowing as he dashed out of the library and toward the direction his wife was in. "Is she going into labour?" he asked himself out loud. At that very thought, his eyes widened. She couldn't be! The baby was four weeks away… and.. becoming a father this fast?

Lord almighty….

Thus, he went at full speed to the destination in which he could sense his wife was in.

* * *

M-21 let out another yelp as his hand was still regnarating from Raskreia's strong hold. She needed a hand to hold, and Frankenstein's excuse was that he was helping her have her son.

Takeo's was that he was going to make some tea.

And Tao said he had to use the bathroom.

Leaving M-21, with no excuse. "Can you… loosen your grip?" he asked, wincing once more as it didn't loosen, but tightened. He was never getting married; and if he did, he wasn't having kids.

At her narrowed eyes, the answer was no. "God.. help us…" the werewolf mumbled, waiting for her to have her child. Seconds were starting to feel like years.

* * *

Raizel burst in through the lab doors to see his wife, Raskreia, who was going into labour, squeezing the very life out of M-21's hands.

Frankenstein was sweating as he was trying to help her.

Takeo had a tray full of tea and cakes.

Tao was fanning Frankenstein and Raskreia at the same time chanting, "Ha hee, ho ho, ha hee, ho ho~"

"Master!" his servant exclaimed, his blue eyes wide as his sprung up. A look of relief seemed to come across his face. "You're back!"

Raizel nodded. "I wouldn't miss this-"

"Miss me going into labour?" Raskreia questioned, a scream erupting from her mouth. "Hold my free hand!" she exclaimed quickly, holding up her pale small hand. "You did this to me.. the least you could do is hold my hand."

Everyone in the room but Raizel and Raskreia blushed. "Alright," he says, walking over to her side, his hand sliding into her's.

* * *

A While Later

Raizel had to admit, that was the most painful experience of his life, and he wasn't even giving birth to his child. His wife had a tight grip, and dang it… he had to regenerate in order to hide the bruise. But, a smile came across his face as he saw his beautiful son, who was content as he laid fast asleep in Raskreia's arms.

Raskreia let out a sigh as she gave Raizel a grin, finally feeling relaxed. "That.. was painful…" She laughed slightly. "I'm not having another."

The Noblesse cocked his head. "Why?"

She didn't respond as she was cut off by someone's voice coming to her ears. "What are you going to name the baby?" Tao finally asked, taking a step toward the Lord.

"I brought her here," Takeo says playfully. "It should Takeo Junior."

M-21 scoffed. "I let her squeeze my hand, it should be my name."

Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose. "If we're going by the most important role, I helped her go into labour."

Raizel raised an eyebrow. "Well I-"

"Sir! We don't need to know what role you fulfilled- Uh! Raskreia.. should name the baby!" Tao exclaims quickly, sweat pouring down his face.

The Lord kept a straight face as she gazed down at the baby. "His name is…"

 _The End_

 _A/N: I really don't ship Raizel & Raskreia.. just came to my mind as I was observing my dog while brushing my teeth.. I have no idea nor should know what it's like to have a baby… just enjoy writing humor… _


End file.
